Gary's Back GaryJimmy oneshot yaoi lemon 18
by Emeraldegg
Summary: What happens when a vengeful, lustful Gary comes back to visit Jimmy one last time? oneshot lemon yaoi


**Smexy yaoi random hilarity. Just read! ^^**

Jimmy glares down the small alarm clock on his bed. 1am. _Great, _he thinks_, I'm getting about five hours sleep tonight. _He sits up in bed, only a thin sheet between him and the rest of the world, as he prefers sleeping naked. The sheets are messy and disorganized from his tossing and turning, as a result of trying to fall asleep._ What do I do now?_

As Jimmy continues to wonder, gazing about his room, his eyes happened upon his door. Which is cracked open. Just slightly. Jimmy's eyes get wide, then narrow with suspicion.

"Alright, who is it? If you're trying to play a joke on me, don't - _bother..?" _Suddenly, as he's reaching for the door, he realizes that noone is there. He frowns, and reaches further. He leans in closer, closer, closer to the door, just a bit closer...

"_Hiya Jimmy, how ya been_?" Jimmy nearly screams at the sound of a gritty male voice next to his ear. The person jumps on top of him. He peers up, noticing something glittering dangerously in the moonlight. It looks like a knife. Then, he _does_ try to scream, (because he can't very well fight a knife,) but the person clamps their hand over his mouth. A face, barely illuminated by the moonlight straining through the cheap plastic blinds, grins down crazily at him. It's Gary. He's back. Gary pulls his hand away for a split second, and Jimmy whispers in horror, "Gary? Is that you, Gar-_Wuuh_!" Gary clamps his hand back over Jimmy's mouth. The other hand holds the knife. He puts it down and instantly brings up a roll of duct tape, grinning hard, shaking with what seems like the attempt to choke off laughter.

Minutes later, Jimmy's mouth is effectively covered with tape and he is staring up at Gary with wide, terrified eyes. Gary puts the knife right under Jimm'y chin. Jimmy is crouches against the wall of the bed, and he tries to jerk his head away, only managing to slam his skull into the wall. Stars dance around his circle of vision. Gary frowns . He shoves Jimmy's head into the wall and whispers directly in his ear, "I ever cut you before, James?"

Jimmy is ordinarily pissed off when Gary called him 'James', but this is no time for pride, and shakes his head vigourously. Gary looks angry. "Then why are you acting like a kicked dog?" He shakes Jimmy hard, and Jimmy, so scared he wonders if he might actually piss himself, just shuts his eyes hard against impending tears and shakes his head even harder." I'm not hurting you, am I? Then why are you cowering? HUH JAMES? WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO SCREAM? WHY JAMES, WHY, WHY, WHY!?" Gary is screaming, and Jimmy knows that gary has lost it entirely. Gary stops, collects himself, frowns for a moment more, then smiles. "Well, James, my man, we are going to have some fun, aren't we? Some good old fashioned fun!"

Gary wastes no time. Jimmy is already nude, and Gary has a moment to think it a shame he could not tear off Jim's clothes with his teeth and throw them on the floor. He gazes briefly down at Jimmy appreciativley. Then, he pulls his own shirt off his head and in two agile movements is out of his pants as well, and Jimmy notices that they seem to be a stolen asylum attendant's uniform. _So that's where he went after I kicked his little monkey ass_, Jimmy thinks, but with detatched interest, distracted, it seems, from his own thoughts, from what is going on, and everything. However, the vague feeling goes away when he realizes that Gary is naked and laying on top of him, pinning his arms down.

Gary reaches forward and let his fingers linger on Jimmy's duck-taped mouth. He whispers dangerously, "Don't think I don't still have that knife James. You try to scream and you die where you lay, got it?"

Jimmy just stared. Gary rips off the tape. The two stare at each other for a long moment. Now Gary's mouth is suddenly on Jimmy's, invading and exploring. Jimmy is too shocked at first, to even think about it. But there is one thing he can't really deny - Gary isn't just doing this to humiliate Jimmy, he is serious. He wants him.

The aggressive passion behind that kiss, if it could even be called a kiss, is frightening. Jimmy would not admit it, even to himself, but he is not at a stand still while Gary invades his mouth. Jimmy's hands are locked in a firm grip in Gary's hair, and his own tongue dances along with Gary's. Gary finally pulls away, and Jimmy looks up at him, his eyes too dazed to show or hide anything but shock. " G-ga-_RY!" _Jimmy's voice cracks wide open when Gary's finger invades Jimmy's lips, and with them he traces down Jimmy's body to his chest. " G-gary, I - you, we-" Jimmy suddenly gasps when Gary's mouth meets his stomach. Jimmy's hands now grasp Gary's hair so hard that it is painful for Gary to move, so Gary reachs up and gently pries away Jimmy's hands. Suddenly, the moment of truth comes. He pins down Jimmy's shoulders again, and stared down at Jimmy with shameless, dark lust. Jimmy, still confused and scared, whips his head to look at one pinned shoulder, and then the next, before settling fearful eyes on Gary. Gary whispers madly," Say it to me, Jimmy, say it, tell me you want it, come on, _say _it!" Jimmy whispers back, for a reason he cant identify, and doesn't even want to_ try _to identify, "P-please, Gary, d-do it, _please_!"

Gary seems satisfied, for he shifts his weight to get the right angle, preparing. Jimmy puts his hands on Gary's head, wincing, waiting. "G-Gar-" Jimmy cuts off strangely when finally, Gary plunges and rips into Jimmy's sacred ground, and they both simlutaneously cry out. Blood spurts out from Jimmy's anus as Gary invades the almost _impossibly_ tight space. Tears roll down Jimmy's cheeks from pain as Gary tears viciously through the virgin space.

"G-gar...W-wha...G-gaaaaarrr-"

" James, Jimmy, god!" Gary is crying out too, in shock at the unimagined _tightness._

Neither of them know it, but their loud screaming does not go unnoticed. Some boys in the dorm just go stock still in their beds, never having expected such an affair in the dorm. Some pretend it is a boy and a girl, and choose to hear, maybe, _Jina_ instead of Jimmy. (Cause you know Jimmy was the girl here.) Some whack off. Some, who are in the same room as another boy, decide they will 'experiment'. The stupid ones try to make fun of them, saying, "Hehe, freaking _fags_, heh, fags..." But one thing is not denied. A red blush sweeps over the faces of all the boys.

They had all seen porn, read skin mags, but _this_... This is passion. Animalistic. The two boys sound like they are both _being_ raped and raping at the same time, which wasn't far from the truth. Petey, startled at hearing Gary's name, is at the slightly cracked door, staring, mouth agape, with a painful erection throbbing in his little girly pants. He doesn't even know what to do with himself, so he goes back to his room, and the rest is history, for him anyway.

Jimmy and Gary gasp for awhile, still recovering from the original thrust, blood splatters marking the sheets, but now Gary is ready to go again, and Jimmy isn't. But Gary doesn't care. Gary digs fingernails into Jimmy's shoulders, and thrusts again. Jimmy squeals again. "G-Gary, I-I...I c-_can't" _ His voice cracks slightly.

Gary looks down, imperiously, and Jimmy has the impression of staring up at God. "But I can." Gary murmurs. Jimmy gasps, digs his nails into Gary's back, and felt a terrifying and thrilling rush, thinking he will either have to stop or explode, and then, when he finally comes, he wonders if perhaps he DID explode. He shrieks and bucks his hips directly up into Gary's next thrust. Gary comes pretty quickly after Jimmy does and let his seed flow, hot and wet, in Jimmy's stomach. Then, they collapse as though finally finished with a terribly difficult workout.

Gasping, Gary looks down at Jimmy with a grin. " Ok, Joe, you can turn off the cameras!"

Jimmy's eyes bulge in horror, and Gary laughs, crying out, " Jesus man, I'm just kidding! God, calm the fuck down!"

Jimmy smiles a bit in spite of himself, but he is still pissed and has had a pretty good scare. Then, the enormity of what had just passed between them finally hit him, and his face drains of color, an expression of horror crossing his face. Gary grins again, kisses him on the side of the face, and hops off him. He moves to the other side of the bed almost instantly, and grabs his pants. He slips them on with ease, and is suddenly at the window. He opens it, and turns back to Jimmy momentarily, blows a kiss, makes a mock salute, and then is out and gone.

Jimmy simply stares after him. Then, " FUCK!" He screams, thinking, _I'm gay!_


End file.
